User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Imagined conversation with Abloec and Hero
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. The conversation takes place around the time that Abloec and Hero's fellow male Smurfs have been getting female mates for themselves through the Mirror Of Opposition. He wakes up in the morning and joins his fellow Smurfs at the breakfast table. Hero: Great Smurfness, Abloec, you look terrible this morning, as if you were struggling with something last night. Abloec: Ever since I decided not to smurf myself a mate from the Mirror Of Opposition, it seems that I have been smurfing temptation to do so because of seeing my fellow Smurfs being happy with their mates. Hero: This smurf doesn't fully understand why you wouldn't smurf a mate from the Mirror, Abloec, but this smurf can respect your decision. So what happened last night? Abloec: I feel rather ashamed to smurf it to anyone, but I have been smurfing dreams of myself with Smurfette lately, and they are dreams of a rather...intimate nature. Hero: Oh, those kind of dreams. This smurf remembers having them when this smurf first met Smurfette and then later with Wonder. Abloec: I know Smurfette still has feelings for you, Hero, and that's why I wouldn't ask for her to marry me, because I just don't feel that it is right. But it doesn't help that I'm smurfing these dreams of her. I have a feeling that the devil is tempting me through these dreams. Hero: This smurf isn't going to tell you what you can or can't do with Smurfette, Abloec. But anyway, how are you handling these temptations through the dreams that you've been smurfing? Abloec: I try to remember that my body, soul, and spirit belong to the Lord and that I have been smurfed for with a price, so I must glorify Him with everything I am and have. Not that it keeps me from smurfing those reactions when I wake up in the morning, but I know that my heart is pure and that I have no intentions of ever harming Smurfette with my desires. Hero: That would still be a pretty lonely life you'll have to smurf if this Lord of yours doesn't want you to use the magic mirror to smurf yourself a mate to keep you from smurfing these dreams about Smurfette. Abloec: I'm just beginning to smurf that for myself, Hero. But I do take comfort that I am not alone, and that if my Lord has endured a life of being a single person without a mate in His life except for the bride that He's going to marry someday, then He is able to help me endure such a life that I chose for myself. Hero: Well, if Smurfette decides that she wants to marry you someday, then you have this smurf's blessings. That reminds me, Serana's been feeling a little lonely for companionship. Maybe you'd want to smurf some time with her if you're feeling the need for a female you can smurf with. Abloec: She is a rather charming Smurfette at that. I will keep that well in mind during my prayers for myself and for Serana. Category:Blog posts